


Segredos

by Accohen



Series: Cronicas Submissas [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, D/s, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Rough Sex, Toys, Underage Sex, almost incest, pernico - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Percy e Nico não eram irmãos. Eles tinham crescido na mesma casa, tido os mesmos amigos e frequentado os mesmos colégios, mas eles, definitivamente, não eram irmãos. Eles não se sentiam como irmãos e não agiam como irmãos, o sentimento fraterno que deveria estar lá nunca se mostrando presente. Nada disso importava para Nico, e tão pouco parecia ter importância para Percy; o essencial eram os gemidos, o barulho de pele batendo na pele e o que acontecia entre quatro paredes quando não havia ninguém mais para presenciar.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Bem-vindos a mais uma historia que eu jurei que nunca escreveria! Entrem e se sintam confortáveis.
> 
> Já começo com os avisos. Essa historia vai ser mais polêmica do que o costume, porque é exatamente o que você leram, Nico e Percy foram criados como irmãos. E como sempre eles não se parecem em nada como os personagens do canon. Eu nem sei porque comecei a escrever isso, eu só sabia que essa ideia ficava martelando na minha cabeça e não queria sair dela de jeito nenhum. Então aqui estou eu, iniciando mais uma historia que será gigantesca se depender da minha mente maluca. Quero avisar também que eu não vou ter um cronograma de postagem regular para essa historia, assim que eu tiver o capítulo pronto e bem revisado, vou atualiza-la. Provavelmente vai ser um processo lento e demorado, mas eu estava me coçando para dividir isso com vocês.
> 
> Agora que tudo está esclarecido, se acomodem bem e boa leitura!

Esse era o momento em que o garoto de traços italianos, pele morena oliva e estatura pequena mais esperava a cada amanhecer, era o momento que Nico agarrava o travesseiro, afastava as pernas e mordia o pedaço de pano para não fazer barulho.

Esse era só mais um começo de dia, um como qualquer outro na casa dos Di Ângelo-Jackson. Parecia ridículo, mas Nico tinha adotado um tipo de rotina desde o último mês, desde que havia criado coragem para fazer o que sempre quis fazer. Ele acordava, tomava um longo banho e… e pegava o lubrificante que agora tinha um lugar fixo debaixo de seu travesseiro, o levando para o banheiro enquanto se abria com três dedos. Ajoelhado no chão duro de porcelana e de pernas abertas, um após o outro, seus dedos eram inseridos, rápidos e precisos, tão eficientes que não demorava muito para ele gemer, sua abertura tão relaxada que o fazia pensar que ele era feito para aquilo, para ser fudido contra qualquer superfície disponível e ser preenchido de sêmen até transbordar. Entretanto, suas doces fantasias nunca duravam muito mais do que alguns minutos e antes que ele percebesse, Percy estava em frente a ele, pelado e com o membro ereto, o pegando no colo e o colocando na cama, o fazendo ficar de quarto e entrando dentro dele sem aviso algum, somente segurando em sua cintura e puxando seu cabelo para trás, o fazendo curvar a coluna na posição perfeita que faria Percy o foder como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Agora, ali ele estava, Nico debaixo de Percy, gemendo feito uma vagabunda, sentindo cada estocada dos quadris de Percy como se eletricidade passasse por seu corpo, uma em especial indo mais fundo do que as outras, alcançando dentro dele um lugar completamente novo, o fazendo rebolar no membro longo e se abrir mais para Percy, querendo sentir cada pontada de dor e cada faísca de prazer que deixava suas pernas bambas, sua respiração instável e sua mente em um branco, somente concentrado na próxima sensação.

Shhhhh... disse a si mesmo, arfando. Já podia ouvir a voz de Sally e de seu pai no andar de baixo, junto com o tilintar de talheres e panelas sendo fechadas. Logo, Sally bateria em sua porta para avisar que o café da manhã estava pronto com sua voz amorosa e olhar bondoso, sempre com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

— Porra, Nico! hmmm… — Percy murmurou enquanto cavalgava Nico, forte e rápido, ronronando baixinho e rouco ao pé do ouvido de seu pequeno irmão adotivo, tão aberto e tão macio onde quer que ele tocasse, que fazia cada pêlo no corpo de Percy arrepiar só de pensar que Nico era só dele, que ele era o único que fazia Nico gemer assim, tão alto e sem pudor, como se doesse, como se ele estivesse no cio e somente Percy pudesse ajudá-lo, de novo, de novo e de novo, até que eles não pudessem mais e a necessidade dentro deles fosse suprida.

Sim, Nico sabia de tudo isso; sabia que tinha que ficar quieto, sabia que tinha que aceitar os termos de Percy e se sentir agradecido pelo pouco que o irmão lhe dava. Mas era tão, tão difícil! Porque Percy era ótimo no que ele fazia, não importando o papel que estivesse desempenhando; poderia ser o de irmão protetor, de filho comportado ou o de amigo fiel, Nico não poderia negar que Percy sabia o que fazia em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Mas… Percy nunca avisava quando a brincadeira estava prestes a acabar. O irmão se empurrou mais fundo dentro de Nico e, segurando na cintura fina, Percy rebolou dentro de Nico, o fazendo se deitar completamente na cama, incessante e sem perder o ritmo, tão rápido e tão forte feito um cavalo de corrida. Nico gemeu contra o travesseiro, rebolou contra os quadris de Percy e se roçou contra os lençóis tentando aliviar seu membro dolorido enquanto Percy o acertava no ponto certo, sentindo o irmão se afundar dentro dele de novo e de novo e de novo até que com uma estocada firme e profunda, Percy gozou, rebolando dentro de Nico, tentando ir mais fundo ainda e fazendo o interior apertado e pulsante mamar cada gota de sêmen que ele tinha a oferecer.

— Obrigado, cara! Eu ‘tava precisando disso. — Percy sempre dizia algo parecido com uma voz despreocupada e brincalhona, mas dessa vez, Percy fez mais; lhe deu um tapa estalado nas nádegas e a apertou em seguida enquanto deixava que o membro agora murcho saísse da entrada completamente alargada de Nico, observando um trabalho bem feito. —  A gente se vê, pequeno.

Percy se levanta e coloca o jeans que estava jogado no chão, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

…

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

— Merda. — Nico fungou baixinho contra os travesseiros e arfou sem fôlego. Seu interior pulsava e ardia e seu membro estava tão duro que doía, babando enquanto sujava seus lençóis, tão sensível e a beira do clímax que parecia tortura. De alguma forma, Nico nunca conseguia chegar lá quando Percy o fodia, não importa o que forte ele o fudesse. Ele não sabia se era porque era tão bom que ele apenas conseguia se concentrar na sensação de Percy entrando e saindo dentro dele ou se era porque uma parte dele era masoquista, que gostava de sofrer e não ligava se Nico tivesse um final feliz ou não.

Deveria ser a única explicação. Porque mais ele teria coragem de transar com o irmão adotivo que ele conhecia há quase de dez anos, bem debaixo do nariz dos pais, e deixar que isso continuasse acontecendo? Porque se isso acontecia, era tudo sua culpa; era porque Nico implorava e ainda por cima gostava de cada mísero momento. Dia a após dia, Percy fazia o mesmo, o usava do jeito que quisesse e depois saia do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido. O pior era saber que esse havia sido o acordo entre eles, o pior era saber que gostava de cada segundo e de cada fagulha de humilhação que o deixava excitado como ninguém jamais conseguiu fazer. O difícil era ter que encarar seu pai e ver a mãe de Percy, a doce Sally, lhe oferecer um copo de suco no café da manhã enquanto Percy sorria com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

Era fácil fingir que nada acontecia quando era só ele e Percy, o irmão o fudendo contra o colchão, sem arrependimentos e sem emoção.

Entretanto, seria perfeito se ele pudesse gozar no processo.

Com as pernas tremendo e membro babando, Nico se ajoelhou na cama o melhor que pode e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, pegando seu favorito dildo vibratório, um de cor clara e silicone duro, levemente curvado para cima.

Nico abriu as pernas, colocou a base sob a cama com o vibrador ligado e deixou que seu corpo fizesse o resto; deslizou sem problemas até o fundo e só parou quando chegou na base, sentado confortavelmente, sentindo seu corpo se adequar a intrusão, ainda molhado e aberto por causa de Percy. Era o paraíso no inferno; nunca seria bom como a coisa verdadeira, o silicone nunca se moveria como Nico gostava ou pareceria real como ele mais queria, mas era um consolo, era o que o faria gozar e aliviar aquela necessidade que seu corpo precisava.

Porra, ele se sentia tão cansado, tão frustrado! Embora esse passo também fizesse parte da pequena rotina deles. E como em todas as manhãs, assim que Percy saiu, Nico se segurou no batente da cama e se ajoelhou, se posicionou sobre o brinquedo e rebolou enquanto descia, pouco a pouco, gemendo baixinho e encontrando o ângulo perfeito, deixando que seus quadris fizessem o que eles mais gostavam de fazer; se sentiu cavalgar o pedaço grosso de silicone e fechou os olhos com a cabeça jogada para trás, feliz por ao menos ter aquele pequeno alívio, mas um alívio certeiro que alcançava exatamente onde ele mais gostava.

Nico, então, sentiu a cama balançar e uma mão forte o segurar pela cintura, parando momentaneamente seus movimentos, seguido da voz de Percy, baixa e rouca a seu ouvido:

— Quem te deu permissão para fazer isso, hmmm? — A mão de Percy deslizou da cintura para o abdômen de Nico, massageando o leve contorno que o dildo fazia sob a pele. — Você é meu. Pensei que tinha deixado claro.

Não! Nico estava tão perto… tão perto…

— Eu--eu não pensei que você se importava? — Nico gemeu baixinho, sendo segurado por Percy, imóvel e empalado, o fazendo sentir o silicone dentro dele vibrar e fazendo sua frustração crescer.

Ele só precisava de mais um pouco…

— Oh, bebê. Será que você não entendeu? Você é meu. Seu corpo é meu. Seu gozo é meu. Você se lembra o que você me disse?

Ah, Nico se lembrava. Lembrava bem até demais. Talvez tivesse sido um erro, um doce erro, mas um erro que ele não conseguia abrir mão. Seu olhos arderam e seu membro babou mais, pulsando entre suas pernas, seu interior querendo mais e mais, Percy a seu lado só fazendo seu prazer e humilhação crescer.

Percy deslizou uma mão por sua cintura e chegou a sua bunda, apertando e massageando sua pele. Uma palmada então veio, bem colocada e ardida, no centro de sua nádega direita o fazendo pular e gemer, apertando o brinquedo dentro dele e massageando seu interior da melhor forma possível.

Sim, ele precisava só de mais um pouco.

Será que Percy o deixaria gozar? Só dessa vez, nos dedos do irmão? Será que ele deixaria? Nico precisava tanto…

— Hmmm… que gostoso. Você gosta disso, não gosta? Tudo o que o meu bebê tem que fazer é pedir.

Percy, então, inclinou o corpo de Nico para a frente e ainda o segurando com uma mão em sua cintura, com a outra Percy agarrou na base do brinquedo e testou o quão apertado Nico estava; ele puxou para fora devagar, deixando dentro apenas a ponta da cabeça gorda e a girou dentro de Nico, empurrando o vibrador para dentro com força, arrancando um gemido de Nico que reverberou por todo o quarto.

— Shhh… você não quer que nossos pais escutem, quer? Isso, eu sei do que você gosta. É assim, não é? Rápido, gostoso e forte. Você quer que doa, não quer? Mas… realmente doí? Eu não acho que não. Você gosta assim, quando mais fundo, melhor. Certo? Mais rápido? Sim, assim mesmo…

Nico voltou a esconder o rosto no travesseiro e gemeu longamente, deixando que a voz de Percy se derramasse sobre ele.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Percy o fodia contra a cama, gozava e deixava para ele terminar sozinho e só, sem toques ou palavras, só um obrigado. Nico nunca pensou que Percy pudesse falar... falar aquilo para a ele ou… ou tocá-lo como ele fazia agora. Nunca pensou que fosse sentir tanto prazer com um pedaço de silicone que entrava e saía sem parar dentro dele, de novo e de novo, mais rápido do que Percy poderia fudê-lo com o próprio corpo, mais fundo e mais fundo, o preenchendo mais rápido do que Nico podia processar.

Mas o que fazia sua cabeça realmente girar era Percy o tocando por todos os lados. Ele tinha os lábios encostados a sua nádega quente, a tornando mais quente ainda enquanto Percy mordia sua pele; ele tinha uma mão massageando o membro molhado de Nico, brincando com suas bolas e glande, apertando e massageando lentamente e… e ele tinha a outra mão movendo o dildo dentro dele, rápido, tão rápido e tão agressivo que Nico não conseguia pensar. O barulho molhado do brinquedo batendo em sua pele era tão obsceno que o fazia querer tapar os ouvidos de tanta vergonha.

Nico nunca tinha sido fodido com tanta força em toda a sua vida. E--e ele gostava. Gostava de cada empurrão dentro dele, cada sussurro e cada barulho que seu corpo fazia.

— Você vai gozar para mim, bebê? Gozar nos meus dedos? Gozar como se fosse meu pau te fudendo até o orgasmo vir? Ah! Sim, aqui está. Você consegue sentir?

E Percy estava certo. Nico não conseguia se controlar. Sentiu como se um choque subisse por suas pernas, as tornando bambas e chegasse até seu interior, se dividindo entre sua próstata e seu membro, fazendo sua mente ficar em branco por segundos intermináveis, choque atrás de choque, até nada mais restou além da respiração rápida de Percy contra sua pele e a mão dele sobre seu corpo.

— Agora, sim. Viu? Você só tinha que pedir.

Nico continuou onde estava, estatelado contra os lençóis, e tentou raciocinar. De bunda para cima e respiração instável, tudo doía; seu rosto estava tão quente que ele podia sentir o calor emanando de sua pele. Nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado em toda sua vida. Não, não era isso, era diferente, era uma mistura de emoções; tinha certeza que o sentimento era outro. Era algo que deixava seu interior fervendo e sua pele febril, que o fazia querer se esconder e se oferecer em uma bandeja de ouro para Percy ao mesmo tempo. Mas… mas, Nico seria tudo o que Percy quisesse com tanto que Nico pudesse se sentir assim; tão humilhado, mas aquecido por dentro e amado, mesmo que fosse de uma forma totalmente distorcida.

— … co, vamos lá. Me deixe ver esse rostinho bonito.

Nico então arfou, desenterrando o rosto do travesseiro e se sentindo mais envergonhado ainda. Mas tudo estava bem, porque Percy sorria para ele e… e segurava o membro ereto e pronto em frente a seu rosto.

Nico olhou para os olhos de Percy e entendeu perfeitamente o que o irmão queria. Deixou que Percy o guiasse para mais perto e gemeu baixinho quando aquelas mãos grandes agarram sua cabeça e o puxaram para fora da cama pelos cabelos, finalmente esfregando a cabecinha inchada em seus lábios. Percy de pé e ele de joelhos entre as pernas do irmão. Eles nunca havia feito aquilo, mas Nico havia treinado com afinco na esperança de que um dia Percy o deixasse tocá-lo como Nico mais queria. É por isso que Nico tomou um fôlego profundo, protegeu os dentes com os lábios e relaxou nas mãos de Percy, sentindo a cabeça gorda passar por seus lábios e o talo alcançar sua garganta de uma vez só, o fazendo engasgar e tossir, sem resistir quando as mãos de Percy o manteve engasgando.

— Eu sinto muito, bebê. Eu esperei por tanto tempo. Você entende, certo? — Percy falava como se tentasse se desculpar, mas Nico não via motivo. Nico gostava, ele não estaria aos pés de Percy feito seu brinquedinho sexual se não gostasse.

— Porra! Tão talentoso. Com quem você andou treinando, hmmm? Foi aquele seu amigo da escola? Ele teve te ensinando essas coisas?

Nico tentou mover a cabeça e dizer que não, que ele nunca faria isso, que ele só conseguia pensar em Percy e em quando Percy o fuderia novamente, o deixando frustrado e insatisfeito, lhe dando mais uma migalha de atenção.

— Hmm... eu acho que eu não ouvi? Mas isso não é importante, é? Você sabe o que fazer.

E Nico sabia. Ele se remexeu em sua posição, ajoelhado no chão, ainda com dildo dentro dele vibrando, e segurou nas pernas de Percy, abriu os lábios o máximo que pode e chupou e engasgou, usou a língua para acariciar onde pudesse tocar enquanto sua boca fazia aquele vai e vem rápido e molhado com a ajuda de Percy, muito menos agressivo do que Nico esperava.

— Eu posso gozar na sua boca? Ou você prefere nesse rosto bonito? Hmmm, você gostaria disso? Nico, bebê. Você vai tomar tudinho, vai?

Nico quase pode ouvir a palavra ‘papai’ saindo dos lábios de Percy, não que a afirmação estivesse tão longe de ser verdade. Percy o defendia e cuidava dele, comprava coisas para ele e dava o que ele precisava quando Sally ou Hades não estavam perto para suprir suas necessidades. Nico não se incomodava com a ideia, pelo contrário, estaria pronto se Percy quisesse brincar de casinha. Mas, em seguida, Nico arfou surpreso e esqueceu o que pensava quando Percy se afastou dele, se sentando na cama com o membro ainda ereto apontando para cima, tão perto de seu rosto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

Nico não perdeu tempo, ele engatinhou olhando para o olhos de Percy e tocou suavemente nas pernas abertas do irmão, pedindo permissão.

— Ah, como o meu bebê é guloso. Ele está em fase de crescimento? Me deixe ver. — Percy perguntou e então tocou no membro de Nico que estava ereto novamente, fazendo o pequeno estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

— Ainda não foi o suficiente, foi? Com você nunca é. Mas eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer… — Percy se aproximou do ouvido de Nico e sussurrou bem baixinho — …pra mim também não é.

Percy então jogou Nico na cama de barriga para baixo, montou em cima dele e fechou as pernas de Nico, sentando nas nádegas ainda doloridas do irmão e voltou a penetrá-lo, o cavalgando fundo e rápido. Dessa vez, Nico não teve nem tempo de esconder o rosto; Percy puxou Nico pelos cabelos e começou a cavalga-lo, para a frente e para trás, fazendo Nico gritar a plenos pulmões, um longo e doloroso gemido que fez a pele de Percy se esquentar como nada mais poderia.

— Oh, bebê. Você é tão bom. O melhor que eu já tive. Ninguém se abre assim para mim, ninguém geme desse jeito para mim. Hmmm… — Percy ronronou, voltando a abrir as pernas de Nico, o colocando de quatro e voltando a se enfiar dentro dele, massageando asperamente entre as pernas de Nico. — Hmmm… acho que vou ficar com você, vou manter você bem juntinho comigo. O que você acha disso? Você acha que consegue?

Nico no momento não conseguiria fazer nada. A única coisa que sabia era que seu mundo estava desmoronando, mas que a voz de Percy o mantinha flutuando e o corpo sob o seu o preenchendo de novo e de novo o mantinha conectado à realidade. Mas ele não podia mais, não havia nada que seu corpo pudesse continuar a dar; o ar havia abandonado seu corpo e seus pensamentos haviam escapado para longe; ele não podia mais, mas seu corpo seguia o ritmo de Percy, de novo e de novo e de novo, de novo até Percy dissesse que era o bastante.

Nico sentia vontade chorar; talvez ele já estivesse. Isso algum dia teria fim, essa vontade de estar perto de Percy mesmo que fosse desse jeito? Mesmo que tudo dentro dele doesse e que cada fibra em seu corpo o pedisse para parar?

O que havia de errado com ele?

— P-por favor… — Nico conseguiu falar, choramingando, algo que mais parecia um miar, baixinho e agudo, arrancado do fundo de seu peito.

— Shhh… estamos quase lá. Você pode sentir?

Oh, sim. Ele sentia. Sentia a forma que apertava Percy dentro dele, suas respirações rápidas e movimentos apressados. Sim, ele sentia. Sentia seu coração disparar e.. e deuses! A mão de Percy ainda o estimulava, urgente e áspera, sentindo que Percy não pararia até que Nico gozasse.

Ele queria, ele jurava que queria, mas faltava alguma coisa… alguma coisa que ele não conseguia dar nome… alguma coisa…

— Goze para mim. — Percy disse com a voz rouca e com uma estocada profunda e rápida.

Nico grunhiu desesperado e frustrado, sentindo a ordem reverberando em seus ossos, a voz autoritária, intrínseca e enraizada nele, de seu irmão mais velho lhe dizendo para obedecer, para ser o garoto obediente que Percy conhecia. Entretanto, era difícil se concentrar; os quadris de Percy batiam contra sua bunda quente e suas mãos o apertavam tão forte deixariam marcas, o trazendo um pouco mais perto do precipício, mais e mais até que… Ah! Nico gemeu surpreso, Percy segurou em seu rosto e encostou seus lábios, o primeiro beijo deles! O choque daquele simples contato fazendo sua cabeça girar e… Ah! Finalmente… Sim! Porra! Nico achava que estava guinchando, que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

Ele piscou, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem, mas… deuses, doía, era a única coisa que Nico sabia. Doía e era a melhor das dores. Nico guinchou e se curvou contra Percy, seu corpo tensionando por completo e fazendo Percy ter que segurá-lo contra seu peito, fazendo os movimentos do irmão mais frenéticos e agressivos ainda, mantendo Nico imobilizado e gemendo embaixo de Percy, se contorcendo todo e grunhindo. E então o alívio veio, Percy estremeceu dentro dele, beijando seu pescoço e os mantendo colados quando Nico estremeceu pela última vez, soltando um gemidinho dolorido e se deixando relaxar nos braços de Percy, seu pequeno membro gozando seco.

— Porra, Nico. — Percy ronronou no ouvido dele, se retirando dentro de Nico.

Nico se ouviu soluçando e escondeu o rosto novamente, tentando respirar sem se humilhar mais ainda, não entendendo porque isso estava acontecendo. Aquele tinha sido o melhor sexo da vida dele e ele achava difícil qualquer coisa se comparar. Mas então Nico sentiu… sentiu o sêmen de Percy escorrendo por suas pernas e… deuses! Percy estava brincando com sua entrada abusada, empurrando o sêmen que escorria para dentro. Nico não precisava olhar para Percy, para saber o que o irmão pensava. Mas ele queria, queria ver a emoção que poucas vezes Percy deixava transparecer.

Nico, então, se virou de barriga para cima e observou Percy, ele tinha um certo brilho no olhar e mordia os lábios como se quisesse fazer algo que ele não deveria. Nico deixaria se Percy pedisse, porque não havia nada que ele não fizesse por Percy.

Ele abriu mais as pernas e se deitou nos travesseiros, mantendo suas mãos acima da cabeça, ainda observando Percy e ainda soluçando baixinho; membro murchando lentamente e rosto corado, embora o que fizesse seu coração disparar fosse os brilhantes olhos verdes do irmão e a visão daqueles cabelos bagunçados como se um furacão tivesse passado por cima de Percy.

— Você acha que agora foi suficiente? — Percy finalmente disse, sentado entre as pernas de Nico, sua respiração ainda descompassada. Ele massageou a entrada de Nico e depois deu dois tapinhas ali, fazendo Nico guinchar e se contorcer todo, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e sua entrada pulsando e expulsando mais esperma.

Nico abriu os lábios, mas voltou a fechá-los, um soluço saindo no lugar. O que ele deveria falar? Que ele nunca ficaria satisfeito em ver Percy saindo de seu quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido? Dizer que ele não gostava de ver Percy se afastar e que cada passo que ele dava Nico se sentia mais sozinho? Nico preferiu dar as costas para Percy e respirar fundo, ele não seria aquele que diria a última palavra. Mas ao Invés de ouvir a porta bater, Nico sentiu o colchão se mover levemente. Um corpo se deitava ao lado do seu, o puxando contra um peito largo e forte, o abraçando, encaixando seus corpos e colocando o rosto contra a nuca de Nico.

Uma mão repousou em sua cintura e a outra segurou em seus cabelos, virando o seu rosto para encará-lo.

— Você cheira tão bem. O que é que te faz tão especial, hmmm?

Nico arfou, dessa vez, por um motivo totalmente novo. Isso não fazia parte da rotina deles. Definitivamente.

Era a única coisa que não fazia.

— Percy, o que você está fazendo? Nossos pais… eles podem entrar a qualquer momento. — Nico disse isso, mas ficou onde Percy havia o colocado, segurando na mão que Percy tinha tocado em seu peito, tentado a fechar os olhos enquanto Percy segurava em seus cabelos e o encarava fixamente.

Nico não se lembrava de se sentir tão bem.

Ou tão assustado.

— Eu disse que ia ficar com você, não disse? Quem liga se eles verem. Eles já sabem, de qualquer jeito.

— Eles--eles sabem? — Nico tentou sair dos braços de Percy, mas Percy o puxou de volta e o prendeu em um abraço apertado, uma mão o segurando pela cintura e outra pelo ombro.

— Não faça isso. Você vai ser o meu garoto obediente e fazer tudo o que eu mandar, não vai?

Como Nico poderia dizer não quando Percy falava desse jeito, todo confiante e rouco ao pé do ouvido dele, o segurando tão firme e gostoso?

Nico acenou que sim e relaxou, sentindo seus corpos se moldarem juntos novamente.

— Esse é o meu garoto, vou te recompensar por todo o tempo perdido.

Ele não sabia o que isso significava, embora tivesse somente uma certeza.

Nico faria tudo o que Percy mandasse.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> E genteeeee... eu nem acredito que já faz mais de um ano desde o ultimo capítulo. Eu jurava que fazia menos tempo. Mas aqui está. Eu não sei se está tão quanto o anterior, mas eu espero que você gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura.^^

De olhos fechados e quase caindo no sono, Nico deu um pulo quando o sinal finalmente tocou. Sonolento, ele coçou os olhos, guardou o material na bolsa e se levantou o mais lentamente possível, caminhando em passos despreocupados em direção a saída. Nico não podia evitar o sorriso bobo que se formava em seu rosto, revendo em sua mente o porquê dele andar tão devagar. E porque seria isso, vocês o perguntam? Era simples, ele não havia dormido noite passada. Na verdade, ele não tinha se movido muito. Percy tinha feito questão de fazer todo o trabalho pesado. 

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu para si mesmo, ele nem podia acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Foi uma surpresa, de verdade, Nico não sabia que Percy poderia ser tão preocupado ou ser tão… bem, ele não saberia exatamente como descrever, só sabia que gostava. Embora não devesse. De jeito nenhum. Sua mãe antes de morrer tinha o criado para ser um garoto livre e independente, que tomava as próprias decisões e que não se deixava influenciar por ninguém, não importando quem essa pessoa fosse. 

Bem, isso era verdade até Percy aparecer.

Mas, é claro que seria assim, não é? Era só ele ver um homem alto e forte e com ombros largos e olhos verdes e… ah! E aquele sorriso? Nico suspirou, sonhador, e continuou sua caminhada lenta, segurando os livros contra o peito e deixando que o sol do meio-dia batesse em seu rosto. Mas então, uma montanha se materializou em sua frente, bloqueando o sol e sua passagem.

Nico olhou para cima e lá estava ele, alto e com ombros largos e olhos azuis, cabelos loiros que brilhavam no sol… Tudo bem, aparentemente, não era qualquer cara bonito que Nico se sentia com vontade de se jogar em cima, ele admitia. Mas mesmo assim, Nico sorriu de volta quando Will o encarou. Ele bem que tinha tentado, de verdade, mas quando se tem Percy Jackson porque se conformar com um Will Solace?

— Nico, como você está? — Will disse com uma voz estranhamente afável e se inclinou na direção dele, como se estivesse tentando lhe convencer de algo. 

Agora, sobre o quê Will tentava lhe convencer era um mistério.

— Um pouco cansado, na verdade. Então, se você me dá licença…

Nico se virou, para tentar desviar dele, mas foi segurado pelas mãos de Will, que ainda tinha um sorriso colado no rosto.

— Vamos, fale comigo. Quem está te incomodando? Eu posso resolver isso pra você.

— O quê? Não é nada disso. O Percy vai pra faculdade esse ano e eu estava ajudan--

— Então, o problema é aquele seu irmão estranho.

— O que você quer dizer com  _ isso _ ? — Nico cruzou os braços e encarou Will de cara fechada. Ninguém podia falar assim de seu Percy. Ninguém.

— Você sabe, o cara parece que tem uns parafusos faltando. — Will sorriu novamente, achando graça da própria piada, e fez um sinal com os dedos para fortificar sua afirmação. — O cara é tão ciumento! Ele acha que pode mandar em você. O que ele acha que é, seu pai?

Will soltou outra risada irônica e Nico fez uma careta, dando um passo para trás. Ele nunca tocaria em Percy se ele fosse seu pai.

Provavelmente.

— Não era isso que eu queria falar. — Will balançou a cabeça e endireitou a coluna, ficando mais sério. — O que você acha de sair comigo, ein? Tem um lugar que acabou de abrir, você vai adorar. Ele tem a melhor pizza da cidade. Eu vi esse artigo que fala que o dono vinha de--

Nico piscou e no momento seguinte, Will não estava mais falando. Will gemia, deitado de cara no chão, enquanto Percy o mantinha imóvel, pressionando o pé contra a cabeça de Will. 

Hmm, isso devia ter doido. E a forma que Will estava estatelado no chão não parecia ser muito confortável.

— Você de novo, sua aberração. Quando você vai aprender que Nico não quer nada com você? — Will gritou a plenos pulmões e Nico olhou ao redor, vendo os adolescentes pararem para observar a cena. 

Ele queria cavar um buraco e só sair de lá quando tudo isso acabasse. Nico, então, olhou para Percy e seu ar sumiu, porque Percy usava uma jaqueta de couro e um jeans desbotado que parecia ter saído direto dos anos 80, onde o slogan era drogas, sexo e rock’n’roll. Ele tinha um sorrisinho tão feliz e tão confiante nos lábios que Nico sabia que isso não ia dar certo. E vocês sabem porque? Porque Nico conhecia aquela expressão no rosto de Percy e principalmente, sabia que quando Percy apertava a mão daquele jeito significava que ele estava tentando se controlar.

— Sim, sou eu. O que você vai fazer sobre isso, hmm? Vai chamar a mamãezinha? Ou quem sabe aquele seu pai de merda que tenta subornar a cidade inteira? Oh, será que o Willzinho vai conseguir se livrar dessa sem a ajuda da família riquinha?

— Cala a boca! — Will gritou novamente, se debatendo e tentando se livrar do agarre de Percy. — Deixa minha família fora disso.

— Quer saber? Eu cansei disso. Então, nós vamos fazer o seguinte. Você vai ficar longe do Nico. Se eu ver você sequer olhando para ele… bem, você sabe o resto, não sabe?

— Seu bizarro! Você não pode dizer o que eu--

— Eu não posso? — Percy deu um sorrisinho de canto e levantou o pé para longe da cabeça de Will, e quando Nico pensou que o perigo tinha passado, Percy levantou o pé novamente e acertou o estômago de Will com toda força, se abaixando logo em seguida, até estar na altura da cabeça de Will. — Eu posso ser bizarro, mas você é um homem morto.

Nico cobriu a boca para não gritar e fechou os olhos, não querendo ver mais nenhum segundo daquilo. 

O que é que estava acontecendo? E desde quando Will e Percy se estranhavam dessa forma? Será que era algo recente ou isso já vinha de mais tempo? Tudo o que Nico sabia era que ele não sabia de nada. Mas talvez, ele não precisasse saber, porque, quando ele menos esperou, Percy segurou em seu braço e o puxou para longe de Will que se contorcia, chorando no chão feito um bebê. 

Só restou a Nico obedecer Percy e observar a plateia ficar para trás, percebendo como as pessoas lhe lançavam olhares curiosos, cochichavam e apontavam dedos incriminadores em direção a eles.

***

— Percy, eu posso explicar. — Nico tinha dito assim que eles passaram pelo portão da escola, onde não havia ninguém para escutá-los. 

Ele sentia que deveria se sentir ofendido pelo jeito que Percy o puxava pelo braço, praticamente o arrastando pela rua. E aquela expressão? Que ainda estava no rosto do irmão e que ele havia visto poucas vezes nesses seis anos de convivência, e nunca dirigida a ele? Lhe dava um pouco de medo, ele admitia, mas era um tipo de apreensão que fazia suas mãos suarem e seu coração disparar de nervosismo, não pelo o que poderia acontecer com ele e sim,  _ com eles _ . 

Então, ao invés de se afastar, como uma pessoa em sã consciência faria, tudo o que Nico fez foi segurar na mão de Percy, o segurando forte, se perguntando o que aconteceria agora. 

— Eu não quero escutar. —  foi tudo o que Percy disse.

Nico se segurou com mais força contra os braços de Percy e engoliu em seco, a voz de Percy soando tão tensa e tão baixa que Nico teve que se inclinar um pouco mais na direção dele para escutar. E mesmo assim, sabendo que cometia um erro, Nico se levantou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Percy, tentando chamar a atenção dele e os fazendo parar no meio do caminho. 

— Percy, eu--

E Então, Nico estava sendo levantado do chão e sendo encostado contra a parede de um beco escuro, só ele, aquelas mãos que o mantinham preso e a perna de Percy que se enfiava entre as dele, pressionando suas partes, dolorosamente devagar.

— Eu disse que não quero escutar.

— Percy, por favor. Eu beijei esse garoto uma vez e não gostei, foi só uma vez. Isso foi antes-- foi antes da gente…  _ você sabe,  _ da gente. — Nico tentou terminar e acabou dizendo isso ao inves, sem muita convicção. 

Mas será que alguém poderia culpá-lo? Ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo entre eles. E tudo bem, Percy disse que iria ficar com ele, entretanto, o que isso significava quando eles estavam em público? Eles seriam irmãos? Namorados? Amizade colorida? No momento, essa não era sua maior preocupação, mas seria legal saber. Eventualmente. Em um futuro próximo, se fosse possível.

— Chega, Nico. Nem mais uma palavra. — Percy disse em um tom de finalidade tão firme que Nico calou a boca, a mantendo fechada. Entretanto, não demorou muito para as mãos de Percy se moveram de sua cintura para seus ombros, uma delas deslizando por seus cabelos, o fazendo levantar a cabeça e encarar Percy.

— Sabe, eu me pergunto que tipo de jogo é esse.

Nico piscou e então, piscou novamente. Jogo? Que jogo? Ele não estava jogando com ninguém. Porque ele… oh! Então era isso? Era sério que Percy estava-- 

— Você está com ciúme? De mim…?  — Nico perguntou numa voz pequena, quase sem ar. Em que mundo Percy Jackson teria ciúmes dele? Logo dele, um garoto sem graça e sem nada de atrativo a oferecer? Como isso tinha acontecido? E o mais importante, quando? Quando as coisas tinham mudado tanto a ponto de Percy dar um espetáculo daquele tamanho e na frente de tantas pessoas?

O mais incrível naquilo tudo foi ver Percy retorcendo os lábios de desgosto e parecendo o rodear ainda mais, o prensando de todos os ângulos possíveis contra a parede. E, com Percy dizendo baixo em seu ouvido, Nico estremeceu por completo:

— É, eu sou ciumento. Não admito que outras pessoas toquem no que é meu. Então, quando uma certa pessoa vir falar com você, o quê o meu irmãozinho vai dizer?

_ Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses!…   _ Era tudo em que Nico conseguia pensar, tipo, porquê, onde e quando? Como eles poderiam? 

...mas não era isso o que ele queria? 

Não era?

— O quê o meu irmãozinho vai dizer? — Percy repetiu, mais firme dessa vez, puxando seus cabelos para trás e arrancando um gemido dele, o fazendo arfar contra a parede fria.

— Eu--eu vou…?

— Você vai dizer que não está interessado e vai embora. Você não precisa dar explicação para ninguém, não é mesmo?

— Eu--Percy! — Nico gemeu, feito a vadia dentro dele mais gostava, quando Percy abaixou a cabeça e mordeu seu pescoço. — Eu não gosto de fazer isso com as--

— E disso, você gosta?

Foi quando Percy o beijou. Mas não se enganem, não foi um beijo forte e rápido para calá-lo, não. Era um firme e sensual, era o arrastar de pele na pele, o mordiscar e enfim, línguas, um contato tão lento e intenso que tirou seu fôlego, tão gostoso quando qualquer coisa que eles já tinham feito. Talvez melhor ainda.

— O que você acha disso? — Percy disse e voltou a beijá-lo, enfiando uma das mãos entre seus corpos e o esfregando por cima da roupa, devagar e forte, roubando o resto de seu ar.

— Eu acho que--eu acho que… ah… se isso… se isso fizer você me beijar assim… hmmm… eu deveria ter feito antes.

— Devia, é? Que garoto mal. E você sabe o que garotos como você merecem?

Nico negou com a cabeça, desviando o rosto dos lábios de Percy que tentavam capturar os seus novamente, tentando trazer ar de volta a seus pulmões.

— Uma punição.

Nico gemeu e Percy apertou sua bunda por cima da calça e o colocou no chão, o segurando pela mão. 

Nico foi, é claro. Com as calças apertadas, rosto corado e respiração acelerada, ele foi, foi de bom grado e com a mente em branco, apenas sentindo a necessidade de se aliviar, e de talvez, se tivesse sorte, aliviar Percy também, mas só quando Percy o guiou até o carro, fechou a porta para ele e deu a volta, entrando no mesmo, e colocando o cinto em volta dele que Nico teve consciência o suficiente para perguntar:

— Onde estamos indo? 

— Para casa. — disse Percy, dando a partida no motor.

***

— Abaixa as calças. — Nico ouviu Percy dizer no silêncio do carro. Ele tinha fechado os olhos por um momento e finalmente tinha conseguido recuperar o ar, quase fazendo sua ereção ir embora quando Percy disse isso a ele.

Nico abriu os olhos, tentando se manter calmo e olhou para Percy, para ter certeza que ele não estava delirando.

— O que você está esperando?

— O--o--quê? Alguém pode v--

— Abaixa. As. Calças. 

Engolindo em seco, Nico levou as mãos para seu cinto, o desafivelou e abaixou o zíper da braguilha, levantando a bunda do assento e puxando as calças e a cueca para baixo, sentindo o ar condicionado tocar em sua pele quente e entre suas pernas.

— Se toque, eu quero ver.

Porra! Ele não acreditava, não acreditava que estava fazendo isso. Mas ele queria ser um bom garoto, por isso, Nico abriu mais as pernas e começou a se tocar, devagar e suave a princípio, aumentando a velocidade conforme sua ereção voltava a crescer, a cabecinha começando a ficar molhada e avermelhada. Mas então, Percy estava segurando suas mãos e as tirando do caminho, as substituindo pelas de Percy. 

Nico gemeu e tentou não gritar com o aperto firme do irmão, o rodeando com dedos firmes e ásperos, numa velocidade mais rápida do que ele estava acostumado.

— Ah, que lindo. Meu bebê está todo melado. Tão bonito. É disso que você gosta, não é? Todo liso e macio feito uma garota. Você também gosta de usar roupas bonitas e maquiagem?

Nico geme e agarra em seu assento, tentando se manter parado. 

_— Ah!_ Eu***-- ele choraminga e murmura novamente, murmura algo que nem ele entendia. Nico iria gozar a qualquer momento, ele jurava que ia, ele iria, isso, ele iria, ele iria até que… até que Percy para seus movimentos, mantendo a mão, frouxamente, em volta dele.

— O que foi isso? Eu não vou ouvi.

— Eu nunca tentei. — Nico sussurrou, enfim, de olhos fechados e cabeça jogada para trás no assento do banco, respirando rápido.

— Hmmm, interessante. — Percy acaricia a ereção de Nico pela última vez e tira as mãos, ligando o carro, enquanto dá a partida.

— Levante as calças. Nós temos que passar em um lugar antes de ir para casa. 

***

Nico não acreditava que Percy estava fazendo isso com ele, novamente. Ele não acreditava que Percy o faria andar por aí com uma ereção, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. É verdade que mal dava para ver, mas o fato é que doía e que fazia seu membro roçar em sua roupa, parecendo que ele manteria aquele incômodo entre as pernas para todo o sempre. Entretanto, tudo ficou pior quando eles entraram em uma loja de roupas. E é claro que Percy não seria visto entrando em qualquer loja; era uma exclusiva, uma daquela em que mil pessoas te rodeavam, tomando suas medidas e sugerindo o que melhor lhe caberia.

— Eu quero algo bonito, roupas justas. Algo do estilo dele. Calças, camisas, camisetas, sapatos, roupa de baixo e lingerie. O pacote completo.

— Me desculpe, senhor. Langerie?

— Sim, algo de renda e bonito. Colorido. 

— Percy! — Nico disse e escondeu o rosto, tentando não ver a reação das vendedoras. Elas se olham entre si e Nico reclamou novamente, marchando até Percy e cruzando os braços. 

— Não se preocupe, querido. Elas vão te tratar bem.

— Não é com elas que eu estou preocupado.

Nico bufou e Percy sorriu, satisfeito, porque logo elas estavam trazendo um monte de roupas e o vestindo elas mesmas. Elas ajeitavam a gola de sua camisa, endireitavam a altura da calça e marcavam a bainha se fosse necessário refazê-la, tudo isso na frente do olhar atento de Percy. Se Percy aprovasse as roupas elas vestiriam Nico, se não, as vendedoras sairiam em busca de outras opções. E cada vez que Percy aprovava e o fazia dar uma volta, Nico ficava mais encabulado, e talvez, mais excitado, embora ele nunca fosse admitir. 

— O que você acha dessa? — Percy levantou um pedaço de pano que mais parecia um triângulo de tecido e ofereceu a ele.

Era uma calcinha, de renda e fininha, e que ele sabia que cobriria quase nada. Nico respirou fundo e pegou a peça, passando os dedos pelo tecido. Era macio, leve e bonito. E então, ele encarou Percy novamente. Percy estava dando a opção dele negar, se Nico quisesse. E era tão confuso, porque no fundo ele sabia que queria fazer isso, usar algo bonito e agradar Percy, mas, então, porque era tão difícil assumir que ele queria isso tanto quando Percy? O pior é que Percy nem estava tentando mudar quem ele era. A única diferença entre essas roupas e as suas antigas era que elas eram mais novas e ligeiramente mais justas, e sinceramente? Ele não se importava, ele só queria que Percy tivesse orgulho dele, nada mais e nada menos que isso. 

— Você sabe que eu só quero o melhor pra você, certo? Se você não quiser, a gente por ir embora agora mesmo. — Então, Percy fez algo que Nico não esperava. Percy esticou as mãos e tocou no rosto de Nico, tirando os cabelos do rosto dele, o beijando suavemente nos lábios. — Eu não vou deixar você continuar se escondendo. Você é lindo e perfeito do jeito que você é. E se alguém disser o contrário, não acredite em nenhuma palavra.

Nico acenou e deixou que Percy o beijasse mais uma vez, sorrindo e feliz, como há muito ele não fazia. No fim, Nico acabou levando tudo, sapatos, calças, camisas e aqueles minúsculos pedaços de renda que no futuro deixaria Percy muito contente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, eu ficaria muito feliz de receber um comentário, não importa o quão pequeno seja. Pode ser comentando algo que você gostaram ou que querem ver por aqui, pois essa é a única coisa que eu recebo em troca, um feedback, e se possível, amigável.
> 
> Obrigada aqueles que me acompanham e deixam meu dia um pouco mais feliz.^^  
> Até a próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Agora que vocês leram eu iria adorar ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer. Vocês acham que a historia tem futuro? O que vocês gostaria de ver nela?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


End file.
